Evolving Effect chapter 1
by Nomadsgills79
Summary: After asking out a hot girl at his city library, Sean Corcoran thought life was only going to get better. Unfortunately after a successful date Sean loses his life. He is given a second chance and in now in the mass effect universe with knowledge and powers from different worlds to change this universes future.


Evolving effect. Chap 1.

**Greetings to the people who have decided to stop by and read my first story ever. I have been a fan of the writers who have come up with all sorts of creating, genius stories and the fact that they continue to add their touch of genius almost every day. I Do NOT own anything just the idea if I did well I would be a very happy little boy. Review if you want polls, orc's of your idea or any idea you want to add I might want it.**

_**Ai "hello"**_

_Telepathic/Thought 'sup'_

**Powerful beings "Greetings**

Normal "Greetings"

My beginning

My name is Sean Corcoran story began just like anyone else just a normal guy having fun, going to college, and enjoying my time with my friends. All I really wanted to do is go to college, meet a nice girl, and find what I wanted to do with my life. I finally got a date with a very beautiful girl by the name of Sarah Everson.

We met at the local library, I was getting a book for a research project I had in my government class. She was volunteering for the library and when I saw her my brain froze. It took about five minutes before I finally got the nerve to talk to her.

Waling up next to her I said "Excuse me, my name is Sean Logan and I'm wondering if you could go out with me for a date this coming Saturday."

Sarah answered, "Sure I say you over there staring at me. After the first couple of minutes I saw you doing what looked like rehearsing for something so I guess you were thinking about what you would say to me."

I sputtered out a mumbling responds, "Well I just didn't want to make a fool out of myself, but I guess I already did."

She giggles, "You're pretty cute when you flustered so here is my address and pick me up at six," she hands me a piece of paper with her address on it and her phone number.

I smile and headed to my car just has I exited the building I shouted, "WOOOOHOOOO I GOT A DATE". I stopped and say a big window and Sarah standing there stifling her giggles. I wave hot in my car and drove to my apartment.

Sooner than I thought possible time seemed to fly by till it was Saturday. I drove to her house and there she was standing at her do in a short skirt, sweater with a small coat on. I said to her, "Whoa you look great."

Sarah smiled and said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

I shake my head, "I doubt that, I'm just the lucky guy who gets the most beautiful girl in the world for a few dates."

She blushed at me and then said "oh they're going to be more dates down the line?"

I smirk, "Well I hope so otherwise I got a few more dates down the line open if you know somebody who wants them". We both shared a laugh, and walked to my car. I opened the door for her, and got in the car.

I drove to my favorite restaurant/bar called 'the Sons of night'. The night went by very well, we had a few laughs, had a few drinks, and danced with each other.

Once the night started to whine down we left to head to my car, but as we got to the car I saw a reflection of a man in a hood with a gun pointed at me from behind. He said in a threatening tone "Act cool man and turn around slowly". I did that but Sarah only saw me acting strange. She turned around and screamed.

The man turned the gun on her and fired. Acting fast I dived in front of her, taking a bullet in the head killing me instantly. The weird thing was that I kept seeing what was going on over my body. Someone from the bars security entrance tackled the gunman to the ground, a girl shouted for someone to call an ambulance. Sarah started calling my name but everything started to fade out of reality.

In the area surrounding me there was nothing to look out no darkness or light just a void. Just as I thought it was over a voice said to me, "**Brave thing you did back there**."

I replied with a downtrodden look, "Yeah, the down side was that it got me killed, don't get me wrong I am happy that I saved Sarah but now I will never know what will happen in that life."

The voice said to me with a sympathetic tone, "**Hey look on the on the bright side you are given a second chance for what you did back there**."

I chuckled at this too good to be true offer, "That's nice and all, not to sound rude mind you, but who the hell are you?"

The voice laugh at me, "**I go by many names Death, God, Creator, 'You there get off this planet'. (That last one is for laughs if anyone can recognize that phrase.) The Name you can call me right now is Mr. Smith.**"

"OK… ( 0_0 )Mr. Smith why are you talking to me no offence but I only did what any body would have done." With a plain face.

Smith's responds was "**What you did is something commendable. You sacrificed yourself because you knew she was in danger, and for that I will be giving you what I like to call a second chance. Sean you are going to a universe that is in great danger you know it already and with that knowledge and the two gifts I am giving you should change it for the better." I start to ask him why but Smith cut me off. "I am doing this before you ask is because a lot of innocents died before their time. So I am tasking you to change this as best as you can this universe that you know of is called Mass Effect.**"

That shocked me to my core because of all the possible places it could be it. Is by far my favorite video game ever? "This is cool but I'm guessing that there are key points that I can't change right."

Smith said, "**You are correct and to be realistic it is not like any one would believe you. The powers are up to you, know that you will have to learn and adapt on their use. I will give knowledge on how things work in that universe. Now what two powers do you want?**"

I stand there thinking about it for a while when an idea came to me, but I had to ask, "If I ask for a specific knowledge with my power just I will help out on this journey will you allow it?" Smith responds was, "**Yes if it is to improve or make something out of it on your own than I will allow it.**" My jittery responds, "Then I want Extremism from the Iron man comics with his knowledge on how to make and create new weapons and alterations to the armor that I want." "**GRANTED!**" "I also want the mark II Nanosuit." "**GRANTED! The next part is going to be painful and what you feel afterwards more so.**" The next thing I felt next was a slight burn on the back of my head… but suddenly my hands started to burning, the heat increased and spread up my arm then my legs started to give. I fell to my knees, when I looked at my hands all I saw was ripped flesh, muscles, with a lot of blood.

I passed out from the shock. When I came to I saw that I wasn't in the void and more, I was on a bed in an apartment. A pretty nice by the looks of the room. I got up and looked at my self-seeing that I was now built like a combination of an Olympic swimmer and an Olympic lifter.

I got dressed in some close in the closet. Deciding to look around and find out where I am. Exiting the bedroom I see out the window and realize that I am on an entirely different world. The name of the planet instantly pops into my head 'EDIN PRIME'. I look around the living room seeing the Nanosuit on the coffee table ready to be assembled, and modified. There was also an Edge V pistol, a Firestorm shotgun, a Tornado VIII assault rifle, some spare parts and next to it is a note.

I bend down and read it 'You also have an Omni-tool installed in your arm with a bank account open for you. You also have been registered as an inventor that served two tours as a marine until you were captured by Cerberus and enhanced by them only to escape and delete all records of you in their servers. You have one week before the attack so get some training done and scout the area out'.

I activate the Omni-tool, looking though it till I find my bank account information. Account number 4658-007 has currently 10,000,000 credits saved. The sight of the money had shocked me greatly but it allowed me to think what I can do with that was given to me for my weapons, modification and power sources for the Nanosuit. The knowledge for the supplies and how to make a miniature arc reactor popped into my head but instead ezzo seemed to be a more powerful replacement for palladium because it already produces the energy just being there. This would also allow me to power the suit having cloak, power, armor, I will install another for all the modification I planned to add, and a very powerful kinetic shield for my armor.

Leaving the apartment with a list that I had for modes and designs that was for the armor and guns. I started to type away into my Omni-tool when more designs for weapons I would put on suit like repulsors and other improvements for the Nanosuit. Getting all the supplies at the market and military arms stories at the base. Once I got back I started on my designs and blueprinting for the additions to the Nanosuit. I popped in some music and found a song that fit the moment so I hit play to Montage for Team America soundtrack.

The past few days of building armor and integrating the functions and programing all to work with the armor was a major challenge, but the added armor and the repulsors now working as a heater for the hydro thrusters so that it doesn't freeze in outer space.

Today my goal is to testing the armor with the two now finished ezzo arc reactor one is installed in my chest for the biotic nodes the Nanites from the Nanosuit and extremist were creating. I discovered that my body could make them after my first prototype ezzo reactor exploded, my body absorbed the energy and in return I discovered that I could become a biotic but the explosion left some shrapnel around my heart so I had to install on in my chest with electromagnets because my regenerative factor would kill me trying to get it all out. The energy from the reactor was also boosting my body natural energy in to which is why the Nantes started forming the nodes to get the excess energy my body and reactor out.

With only two days before the attack I needed to test all the ironman armor ideas u put into the Nanosuit and see how it all plays out. I put on the armor on with the weapons in place ready to go. Once everything was in place and the Nanosuit starting programs began I could already feel the power of the Nanosuit flow through me already increasing my enhancements in my body. I started my first test in the stealth mode by getting out of the town by that mode alone. Walking out of the town was a true test in my stealth and agility. It was weird, I was a ghost in that town avoiding people and scaring some cats in alleyway.

I almost was out of the town near a bar close to the alliance barracks, and the dig site. As I was about to cross the field to the forest a female marine came around the corner. I immediately recognized her to be Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. She walked right past me. She must have been lost in thought on her walk she didn't even hear my breath hitched as she passed me. I could tell she was off duty. I stopped and waited for her to leave the area, she looked at the area and seemed to enjoy the scenery.

I decided to try sneak past her, but just as I started to walk around her. My radar detected four people behind Williams. Ashley and I turn to see four drunkard marines walking out the bar heading towards her with these sneers on a couple of their faces. He shouted at her, "Williams why don't you go kill yourself and help end the embarrassment that your grandfather did during the First Contact war!?"

Ashley had an angry look on her face but kept a cool head stating, "Look you guys your drunk and should go get some sleep. You needed for duty tomorrow, we all have a job to do so let's just move on and leave it at the."

"No we won't… do you hear that boys this Williams is mouth off. Maybe we should teach her a lesson," The first drunk stated and the other looked like they agreed with this first idiot, getting ready to jump her.

Ashley started too backed away, but was cut off by one of them. I decided to intervene, I deactivating my clock and started shouting, "Oi, what the hell do you assholes think you are doing." They all turned and jumped when they say a well armored, ripped, armed, and giant of a man shouting at them.

The leader yelled, "What the hell is it to you freak, all we are doing in teaching this Williams her place." My anger raised several notches, "First off her grandfather saved thousands of civilians and marines. All he did was be more of a man than any of you pussy could ever be. He swallowed his pride against an alien force, and said to them 'We surrender' to save lives." Ashley perked up greatly as I defended her and her families honor.

"So which one of you bitches want to fight me first?" I challenged them. All of them looked at each other and the tried to jump me all at once, key work Tried. The first one that reached me threw a left hook, I ducked under and punched him in the chest sending him flying. Two of them hit at me at the same time at which I block one and held him in a headlock. I dodged another punch thrown at me, and kicked that one to my left side of me, he crash into the guy that I sent flying knocking them both out for the count. The guy in the headlock passes out for lack of air. The final goon who was the talker pulled a gun at me, but Ashley judo flipped him and kicked the dickhead in the face knocking him out. She looked at me catching her breathe from the adrenaline rush. She finally said to me, "Thank you for standing up for me back there not a lot of people would do that." "I'm not a lot of people, before you ask about the armor it is a model that I have been make for years now and was walking by to the a field to test it when I say what they were about to jump you, so I had to step in." She looked at it up and down and said, "That thing looks really top of the line how long have you been working on it." "Five years. Listen I got to go but if you ever need anything just call or email me, I was a marine to so if you need back up feel free," I sent her my contact info. Ashley tells me thank you and asked for my name. I tell her my name is Alcatraz. I turned my cloak on and ran away into the woods.

I stopped in a plane like area with trees surrounding me, I checked my radar and for good measure I activated my Nano-vision taking a quick glance. Once my paranoia was satisfied I wanted to test power mode. I walked over to a twenty meter fallen tree trunk. Bend down and start to exert myself picking the trunk up. Once I was standing tall I chucked the thing at a boulder twenty to thirty meters away. It shattered on impact. With Strength tested, speed was having me clocking in short bursts at almost 125 miles per hour. Armor mode consisted of me basically shooting myself with the mode on. After a couple of shots from all my guns, I decided to test my flight capabilities. Learning from all the movies and comics I learned not to test at 5% let alone 10%. Starting at 1% power I hovered around the field, I decided to actually try flight. I fly around the forest knowing I had to stay low so that I wasn't detected by the spaceport radar and notify the marines. After all that I needed to get back to my apartment and get some sleep.

**This is my cut off because if I don't stop now I would keep going until I finish the first game. This is my first story so feel free to review away to help me improve. I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
